bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Lucy Heartfilia (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850548 |altname = Lucy Heartfilia |no = 8332 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Una maga appartenente alla gilda di maghi chiamata Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfilia sembra manipolata da Natsu, ma è una tipa in gamba. È nota come una persona intelligente, gentile e sinceramente premurosa. Lucy è una maga che tratta i suoi spiriti come amici stretti, e mostra nei loro confronti grande riconoscenza e affetto. |summon = Gli spiriti non sono scudi! Io combatto al loro fianco! Questo è il mio stile! |fusion = Noi siamo la Fairy Tail! Siamo la gilda che non sa quando è ora di fermarsi! Sopravvivremo solo continuando a correre! |evolution = Non posso sacrificare qualcuno per salvare gli altri! Dev’esserci un altro modo! Non mi arrenderò! |hp_base = 5730 |atk_base = 2429 |def_base = 2132 |rec_base = 2030 |hp_lord = 8185 |atk_lord = 3470 |def_lord = 3045 |rec_lord = 2900 |hp_anima = 9765 |rec_anima = 2751 |atk_breaker = 3917 |def_breaker = 2896 |def_guardian = 3492 |atk_guardian = 3170 |hp_oracle = 8035 |rec_oracle = 3496 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ccant = 52 |ls = Ricompense Invocazione |lsdescription = +60% a tutti i parametri di tipo Luce, aumenta notevolmente i danni critici, aumenta enormemente danni elementali Luce e riduzione del 15% dei danni di luce e tenebra |lseffect =* * * * |lsnote = 150% critical and elemental damage |bb = Urano Metria 4 |bbdescription = Potente combo 19 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici, potente combo di 10 attacchi di luce sulle creature tenebra, grande aumento ATT, DIF, REC per 3 turni, leggera riduzione di tutti i tipi di danni elementali per 1 turno e leggero aumento della barra OD. |bbnote = 160% parameter boost, 10% reduction & 8% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 35 |ccbbt = 19 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bbhits2 = 10 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 10 |bbmultiplier2 = 420 |sbb = Urano Metria 5 |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 25 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici, potente combo di 10 attacchi di luce sulle creature tenebra, leggero aumento dei danni critici di tipo luce per 3 turni, leggero aumento danni da Scintilla di tipo luce per 3 turni e notevole aumento danni elementali luce per 3 turni. |sbbnote = 35% critical and Spark damage of Light types & 175% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |ccsbbt = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 620 |ubb = Urano Metria MAX |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 28 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici, devastante combo di 10 attacchi di luce sulle creature tenebra, enorme aumento di danni critici per 3 turni, enorme aumento danni elementali luce per 3 turni e grande riduzione di danni di tipo Tenebra per 3 turni. |ubbnote = 350% Critical damage, 500% elemental damage & 100% mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 34 |ccubbt = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubbhits2 = 10 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 10 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1800 |es = Stregone celestiale leggendario |esitem = Chiave d'argento, Chiave d'oro or Chiave di diamanti |esdescription = Annulla danni elementali per alleati; aumenta num. colpi normali (+1); aumenta i parametri: +10% con Chiave d'argento, +15% con Chiave d'oro, +20% con Chiave di diamanti; aggiunge tutti gli elementi con BB/SBB/UBB per 3 turni con Chiave di diamanti |esnote = Adds +1 hit for each hit count |eseffect =* |bb1 = * * * * * * * |bb10 = * * * * * * * |sbb1 = * * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * * |ubb1=* * * * * |evofrom = 850547 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri del 30% |omniskill2_cat = Critico |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumenta danno critico |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumenta i danni elementali |omniskill3_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = L'attacco normale può colpire tutti i nemici |omniskill3_2_note = 20% di probabilità con 50% danni penalità |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT, DIF e REC del BB |omniskill4_1_note = +10% boost. 170% aumento totale |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenzia l'aumento dei danni critici dell'Abilità Leader |omniskill4_2_note = +100% boost. 250% aumento totale |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Potenzia Scintilla del SBB e aumenta danni critici per le creature di tipo Luce |omniskill4_3_note = +15% boost. 50% aumento totale |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di annullamento delle anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 70% ATT in DIF |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Potenza riduzione dei danni del BB da tutti gli effetti di tipo elementale |omniskill4_6_note = +5% riduzione. 15% riduzione totale |notes = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Lucy Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Preventer/Converter)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 30% *15 Sp - Potenzia Scintilla del SBB e aumenta danni critici per le creature di tipo Luce *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di annullamento delle anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Se all'interno del vostro Team è già presente un membro che vi funga da status preventer o buffer, potete sostituire il rispettivo SP per "Potenzia riduzione dei danni del BB da tutti gli effetti di tipo elementale".' |-| Set 2 (Leader)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 30% *40 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento dei danni critici dell'Abilità Leader *15 Sp - Potenzia Scintilla del SBB e aumenta danni critici per le creature di tipo Luce *30 Sp - Aggiunge effetto d notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Anche qui, stesso discorso del set precedente.' |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 30% *15 Sp - Aumenta i danni elementali *15 Sp - Potenzia Scintilla del SBB e aumenta danni critici per le creature di tipo Luce *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di annullamento delle anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}